


Arachne steals the Athena Parthenos

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans
Summary: A/N I changed some of the names of the characters in this story but it doesn't really make any difference. How the Athena Parthenos goes from the Parthenon to Camp Half-Blood





	Arachne steals the Athena Parthenos

Hi I am Athena so you want to know how my most sacred statue got stolen by my worst enemy Arachne then saved by my favorite child and taken to Half-Blood Hill. Let's start with when the Romans came to invade Greece. When they started to invade they based some of their gods and goddesses off of where they invade they are mainly from the Greek myths but there is one or two gods from other places like Mithras is from Persia. The Romans had used every Greek god and goddess for the pretty much the same thing except for me. They changed me into Minerva the roman goddess of crafts and wisdom because they already had a war goddess they all said already had enough war gods and goddesses. They gave my job to that annoying god Mars or if you want the Greek name it's Ares. So since I was angry so was most of Athens who worship me the most. So when the Romans came they were ready but the army of Athens was not totally superior to the armies of Rome as they totally outnumbered the Athenian army by at least 1 to 3 so even though my power was surging through the Athenian army they could not win that battle. So when they finally won the battle the Romans ransacked Athens and most mortals believed that they took the statue too but they knew better than to face my full anger for a statue of a Goddess that they barely even worshiped. So then your wondering who really took my statue well when I was busy giving my strength to other Greek armies Arachne sneaks in and steals the Athena Parthenos from the Parthenon.

 

Then when the Romans went back to Rome. Arachne went with them as in the Roman Empire I couldn't do a lot about it as over there I was Minerva the goddess of crafts. With little to no power over what goes on so I made a spiritual link with me, my children and the Athena Parthenos. So when one of my more powerful children appears I appear as either me or Minerva and give them a Mark of Athena symbol it can look like anything but will always have AΘΕ written on it. My children found it easily at first but Arachne moved underground and made challenges for my children. So less and less of my children made it to the statue so I cut down the number of my children that I choose as all of my children almost got wiped out by Arachne and her challenges. I only choose the best, smartest, most skilled and fastest thinking of my children for this challenge. But when we moved from Greece and Rome the lands where deemed unlucky and most people avoided going there. The roman camp even banned it and it became punishable by becoming an outlaw. So then only my children went to Rome for the statue.

 

When I found out where the Athena Parthenos was I arranged that the mortal end of the Tartarus is under her hiding space. So all of the monsters rage is pushing her to weave a net around the walls so she couldn't make any more traps or challenges for my children. But after a while I decided that I could not just keep sending my children into slaughter but Minerva did every so often she would send one of my children to face Arachne. Many of them died before they could ever met Arachne herself but her children are still attacking my many children as well as being part of their many challenges leading up to Arachne. I think Arachne might like to watch my children die as so many has died at her hands or the hands of her children.

 

Saving the Athena Parthenos is probably the hardest challenge that any of my children may ever participate in except maybe the Titan war, the 1st Giant war, the 2nd Giant war and the trip through Tartarus and most of these were all achieved by the strongest daughter of mine Athea Chase. She fought on the same side as the demigod son of Poseidon Austin Jackson that was destined to save or destroy the gods in the Titan war then teamed up with him again in the second Giant war. Then on the way to the battle the Giants she went to save the Athena Parthenos and she trapped Arachne in her own web trap but when Arachne weaved the trap she loosened the supports on the floor but she managed to call for help with her laptop but she told her backup to focus on securing the Athena Parthenos but they forgot about the strands of spider webbing all over her. When one of the strands was connected to Arachne her boyfriend Austin grabbed onto her hand and tried to stop her from falling into Tartarus but got dragged down with her and the only reason she survived is because Austin with his power over water made the River Cocytus cushion their fall he also saved her from Arachne when she tries to surprise attack her from behind.

 

The Athena Parthenos was taken back to camp half-blood the camp for Greek demigods by Delthia Branch Di Angelo and a satyr named Zelmo Hedge. Delthia is a Roman demigod daughter of Bellona and Branch is a Greek demigod son of Hades they are children of the few gods and goddesses that I hate for many different reasons. The only reason that my statue didn't destroy them is because the little control that I have over the statues magic I used to stop it from destroying them as I could see no other way to get the statue back to camp and still allow the others to go and save all of the Olympians . So I allowed them to take the Athena Parthenos back to camp half blood by shadow travel which is like going from one shadow in one place to another shadow in another place as all shadows are linked. Branch almost killed himself doing this as to much shadow travel can kill a half- blood who is using their own energy for it. Delthia found out that Unicorn Drought works better for healing Branch than Nectar or Ambrosia after shadow traveling. Branch almost killed himself trying to get the Athena Parthenos back to Half-Blood Hill but Zelmo called in some favors and got a team of Pegasi including the Pegasus and Whitewing Austin Pegasus. When they land on a Greek boat a roman ship comes and boards them when they refuse to turn over the Athena Parthenos they find out that Dakota and Mike are on their side and turn on Michel and knock him out when he tries to stop them from putting the Athena Parthenos on Half-Blood Hill.

So that's how the Athena Parthenos got taken from the Parthenon in Greece to Half-Blood Hill.

The End


End file.
